


Glitter

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A day in the life of the vettels, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb needs a new helmet design for Singapore. And he gets it from a one year old covered in her favourite arts and crafts item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

Stupid FIA with their stupid rules. Was it really that big of an issue that they had to introduce a rule for it? It wasn’t that difficult to know who it was. He was the only one who changed. But no, the rule stands even for a night race.

Going chrome would reflect the lights better. And almost everyone else was going for reflective stripes and now he didn’t want that.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hanna. “Are you alright?” she asked, resting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Nothing big,” he mumbled back.

She walked around and sat on the sofa next to him. “You can still tell me.”

Just as Seb was about to start, a loud thump came from directly above them.

Hanna immediately started to run up the stairs as Seb checked the baby monitor only to discover nothing useful. He then ran behind Hanna. He caught her running into the nursery as he reached the top of the stairs. As he reached the door, loud cries started to fill the house.

“Shh sweetie shh,” said Hanna, holding Matilda in her arms.

Seb glanced around the room and saw that Emilie was stood next to the Moses basket, looking shameful. Seb crouched down to her level. “Emmy?” She looked down at her feet, tearing filling the small blue eyes. Seb tried to reach over and hug her but Hanna put her arm out to stop him. He had been told off in the past for being too soft with her and letting her get away with things. He sighed and pulled his arms back. “Emmy, what did you do?”

Matilda’s crying had calmed down by now as Hanna cradled her. She now whimpered quietly and Emilie looked over at her and the tears started to fall.

Hanna didn’t stop Seb this time as he reached for the toddler and gave her the biggest ‘special papa hug’ that he could. The one year old ran into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

Hanna sat down on the floor next to them. “Emmy? You still need to tell us what happened. Mama and papa need to make sure you two weren’t hurt.”

Seb’s face lit up with panic. “Hurt?” He turned to face Hanna. “What makes you think that?”

Hanna faced him as well. “Matilda was on the floor when I came in.”

At the sound of that, Emilie’s sobbing resumed and the young family decided to go downstairs.

 

 

After some calming down, Emilie now sat on the kitchen counter as Matilda wriggled on her play mat. Seb and Hanna were making snacks for the two girls. The radio was playing in the background and they were enjoying a Sunday afternoon together.

“Twied to pik Tida,” whispered Emilie.

“What was that sweetie?” asked Hanna.

The tears started to form. “Twied to pik Tida. But not stwong.” The one year old shook her head in an effort to stop the tears from flowing. “Sowy.”

“Good girl,” said Seb, hugging the toddler. She looked confused so he continued, “for telling the truth. You get a special papa hug now.”

She hugged him back with all the strength that was in her little arms. Seb eventually let go as he heard Hanna take a picture. “What?” she smiled. “You looked really cute!”

 

 

The snacks were successfully eaten and Hanna’s brilliance was such that she had even made a small hummus snack for her and Seb. They settled down on the sofa with Matilda in between them as Emilie had gone off to play with her toys. They were sat watching Cinderella (Seb was convinced that Hanna was using the girls as an excuse to watch every single Disney film possible) when Emilie came back into the room.

And she looked an absolute mess.

“Look papa! I paid wif you hemet!” She lifted what was, at one point, one of the smaller models of Seb’s helmet. Right now, it was difficult to tell under all the glitter where Emilie’s fingers ended and where the helmet began. There was glitter inside and on the helmet, in her hair, on her face, on her dress and on the floor leading up to where she now proudly stood.

 

 

It took the rest of the day to clear the whole mess. Emilie was bathed twice, the floor was vacuumed multiple times as well as being mopped. The glitters were now placed on the highest shelf in the playroom and Emilie was told she had to ask for permission to use glitter again.

The helmet had been given a light dusting with tissue but Emilie was determined that her great art piece was not touched. They placed it on the bookshelf and then tucked into a well deserved dinner.

 

 

The girls had been put to sleep and Hanna and Seb were clearing up the kitchen and then the living room. The full moon had come and gone but the clear skies and wall-sized glass windows meant there was bright moonlight filling up the living room. As they walked up the stairs, something caught Seb’s eye. He walked another step up before he felt another small flash of light.

“Why are you walking like that?” asked Hanna, clearly exhausted.

“Is something catching your eye?” he asked turning around to her.

A smirk formed on Hanna’s face. “Well there was until you turned around.”

“Oh shut up you,” he pretended to be flattered. “Seriously though.”

Hanna moved a step up and then squinted her eyes. “Yup. Something’s reflecting.”

They followed the light to the bookshelf. Seb turned the bookshelf’s lights on and the room was filled with thin light beams of different colours. The light show was traced back to the small helmet covered in glitter. The shelf it was on had a light directly above it, causing the glitter to be reflected everywhere.

Hanna turned to face Seb who had a bright grin stretched across his face. “Glitter!” And with those words, he darted to his office.

“Seb?” Hanna ran after him. “Glitter what?”

“I have to email JMD!” he yelled, running to his laptop.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this what you were worried about? A new helmet design?”

He looked up sheepishly from the email he was typing. “Yes.”

Hanna shook her head and walked over to him. “Most days I feel lucky to have you in my life. And then sometimes I wonder what I got myself into.” She placed a kiss on his lips which he gently deepened. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

 

It took longer than he thought but Seb eventually finished his email and headed back upstairs. On the way to his bedroom, he walked into the nursery to check on the girls. Matilda had wriggled out of her blanket and looked cold so Seb wrapped her again, sealing it all with a kiss.

Emilie was reaching out for her teddy that had fallen on the floor. Seb picked it up and placed it on her arm and she hugged it tightly. He adjusted her blanket as well and kissed her as well. “Thank you Emmy.”

He made his way to the door and just before he turned the hallway light off, he turned to face the girls sleeping peacefully. Their happy faces obvious in the moonlight. Their contentment making him the happiest man on Earth.

“Goodnight my sweethearts.”


End file.
